02 lutego 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku / Miniatury: Teresa Michałowska: "Średniowiecze") 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (182) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Teleferie: Ciuchciozima 8.55 Zimowy pamiętnik - program dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Star Trek - stacja kosmiczna" (5/20) - serial s-f prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.15 M 9 - magazyn dla przyszłych matek 11.30 Program polonijny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Wczasy w siodle 12.40 Estonia gościem Telewizji Edukacyjnej 14.30 Kino Teleferii: Dolina Moonacre - serial prod. angielskiej 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (182) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Ferie z miliardem - teleturniej dla dzieci 16.25 Teleferie: Baw się z nami 16.40 Halo, Koalo - quiz dla dzieci 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział...": Szacunek należny z góry 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Pomoc domowa, czyli poradnik stałego klienta 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Zulu Gula - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 18.55 Wieczorynka: "Benjamin Blumchen" - serial anim. prod. memieckiej 19.20 Referenda uwłaszczeniowe 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Uciekinier" - western prod. USA (1967 r., 97 min 21.50 Puls dnia 22.05 WC kwadrans 22.25 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 22.55 Referenda uwłaszczeniowe 23.10 Wiadomości 23.30 Około północy - program Marcina Kydryńskiego (Duke Ellington) 23.45 "Dzikie noce" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1992 r., 122 min) 1.50 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy / Gość poranny) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Wilczek" (11): "Idealna amerykańska rodzina" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.40 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 16.00 Studio sport - koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.55 Referenda uwłaszczeniowe 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 "Pełna chata" - serial komediowy prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 Instalacja - program dla dzieci 20.00 "De Aegypto" - widowisko artystyczne (powt.) 20.50 Referenda uwłaszczeniowe 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram 21.40 "Piwnica pod Baranami" - wieczór pierwszy 22.40 "Upadłe anioły": "Ponieważ nie mogę cię mieć..." - nowela kryminalna prod. USA (1993 r.) 23.15 "Kobiety Hollywoodu" (1/4): "Blask i szyk" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Wywiady z gwiazdą: David Bowie - supergwiazda o sobie i Polsce 0.35 David Bovie i jego goście w największym muzycznym show '95 1.35 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Lekarze (10) - serial prod. angielskiej 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-fllmowy 11.00 Program dnIa 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt ) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Nauczyciel: Psy i wilkI - film obyczaJowy (powt.) 13.25 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - angielski program dokumentalny (powt.) 13.50 MIty medycyny- magazyn medyczny (powt.) 14.05 Z szabelką (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczne promocje 14.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 ZgadnIj, jakle to to zWIerzę (3) - australIjski senal przyrodniczy dla młodzieży 16.05 MIód i pszczoły (129) - serial dla młodzlezy prod. francuskiej 16.35 Nie tylko w szafle - magazyn mody 17.00 Telezakupy 17.20 Cristal - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18.00 Gość dnia 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn rozmaitości redakcJI opolskiej 19.00 WIeczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 WIeczór z Brendą Lee (2) - angielski program muzyczny 20.00 Powikłania (3) - serial obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskIej 20.50 Jeff Buckley - angielski program rozrywkowy 21.00 Muzyczne promocje 21.15 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny 21.45 Gazeta domowa - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na sobotę 22.10 Nanuętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskie] (powt.) 22.40 OpowIeści z przeszłości 23.00 Talk show 23.30 Kwiaty na kamięniach - progr. poetycki 24.00 Nietykalni (23) - serial gangsterski produkcji USA 1.00 Program nocny emitowany "na żywo" 3.30 Zatrzymany do wyjaśnIenia - film fab. prod. francuskiej 5.00 Talk show (powt.) 5.30 Kwiaty na kamieniach (powt.) Polsat 7.00 HALOGRA!MY 7.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 7.30 TrzY kwadraty - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Grand Prix (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.20 Klub Lady Fltness 8.30 Webster (68) - serial komediowy 9.00 Jastrząb atakuje (7) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.00 Za wszelką cenę (47-48) - telenowela brazylijska 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 12.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Sztuka sprawiedlIwości - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Motowiadomości 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 HALOGRA!MY 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 I wszyscy razem (85/101) - amerykański serial komediowy 17.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Grace w opałach (49) - amerakański serial komediowy 18.15 Przygody Leona H. - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Statek miłości (70) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (44) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 21.00 Na celowniku (22/22) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Błękitne miasto - film prod. USA (1986 r., 89 min) 0.05 Playboy 1.00 Disco Relax 1.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Maszyna zmian (2/7) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 9.45 "Krzyżówka szczęścia" - teleturniej (powt.) 10.15 "Królowa Bona" (11/12) - serial TVP (powt.) 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Wspomnień czar: "Strachy" - film archiwalny prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.55 Zaproszenie 14.15 "Diariusz" - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Kasztelan - film dokumentalny Grzegorza Płochy 15.40 Od przedszkola do Opola - program dla dzieci 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn Kulturalny 16.45 Sukces - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (7-ost.): "Rozstanie" - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.45 "Krzyżówka szczęścia" - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans (3/32). Hiobowe wieści - serial TVP 18.45 "Auto-Moto-Klub" - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka, 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Przegląd Filmów o Sztuce: "Jan Lenica" - film Joanny Cichockiej-Guli / "Wieczność dla nikogo - Emma Rosenstein" - film Marii Zmarz-Koczanowicz / "Pablo Picasso" - animacja Artura Wrotniewskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Modrzejewska (6/7): "Gwiazda" - serial TVP 22.55 Program na sobotę 23.00 "Pałer" - magazyn wibracji muzycznych 23.30 Kino nocą: Odwet - film fab. prod. polskiej 1.10 Panorama (powt.) 1 40 Wojciecha Mazurkiewicza i Kuby Strzyczkowskiego - Wieczorne Opowieści (1): "Ożenić przyjaciela" 2.20 Program na sobotę 2.25 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 6.45 Remington Steele - serial prod. USA 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Magnum - serial USA 10.40 Maria - serial prod. argentyńskiej 11.30 Remington Steele - serial prod. USA 12.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 14.00 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Maria - serial prod. argentyńskiej 15.25 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animo- wane dla dzieci 17.40 Riptide - serial USA 18.30 Maria - serial prod. argentyńskiej 19.15 Remington Steele - serial prod. USA 20.00 Krwawa Mamuśka -film fabularny USA 21.50 Tajemnice Sahary - film fab. prod. włoskiej (cz. 3) 23.35 Maria - serial prod. argentyńskiej 0.20 Re- mington Steele - serial prod. USA 1.10 Krwawa Mamuśka - film fabu-larny USA (powt.) 3.00 Tajemnice Sahary - film tab. prod. włoskiej (cz. 3 - powt.) 4.30 Remington Steele - serial prod. USA 5.20 Maria - serial prod.argentyńskiej TV Wisła 16.55 Powitanie - program dnia 17.00 Hot line - dziennik muzyczny (powt.), 17.30 Szlachetne zdrowie - magazyn medyczny, 18.00 Akademia modelek (33) - serial dla młodziezy prod. francuskiej, 18:30 Mała księżniczka - serial animowany, 19:00 Zemsta (38) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej, 19:45 Zaczarowany domek - serial animowany dla dzieci, 20:00 Love Joy (6) - serial kryminalny prod angielskiej, 21.00 Uzdrowiciel (powt), 21.30 Magazyn sportowy - hokej, 22:30 Tajemnicza śmierć Niny Cherau - thriller prod. USA, 24:00 Zemsta (38) (powt.). Canal + 7:00 BBC News 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe 8:00 Muzyczny budzik - muzyczne hity, (kodowany) 8:30 Mściciel na Harvy'u (35) - serial amerykański, (kodowany) 9.15 PIłka wodna - włoska komedia obyczajowa, (kodowany) 10.55 Avalon - amerykański film obyczajowy, (kodowany) 13.00 Na gapę - talk show (publiczność tel. 65-70-896) (powt), (kodowany) 13.30 Fantom 2040 (24) - amerykański film animowany, (kodowany) 14:00 Piekło - dramat francuski, (kodowany) 15:45 Klan Kennedych (3): Wszyscy Jesteśmy śmiertelni - angielski film dokumentalny, (kodowany) 16.30 Klan Kennedych (4): Spuścizna - angielski film dokumentalny, (kodowany) 17.30 MOT - Monstrualny Oryginalny Twór (19) - francuski film animowany, (kodowany) 17.55 News Plus - program promocyjno- informacyjny (1) 18.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe 18.30 Supertempo (8) - amerykański film dla młodzieży 18.55 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny 19.00 Na gapę - talk show (publiczność tel 65-70-896) 19.30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 19:55 News Plus - program promocyjno- informacyjny (2) 20.00 J.F.K. - amerykański dramat polityczny, (kodowany) 23.10 Ponad chmurami - cykl dokumentalny, (kodowany) 0.05 Serce za serce - romantyczna komedia amerykańska, (kodowany) 1.30 Młoda pani Chatterly II - amerykański film erotyczny, (kodowany) 3.00 I kowbojkl mogą marzyć - amerykański film obyczajowy, (kodowany) 4.35 Diagnoza zbrodni - amerykański film sensacyjny (kodowany) 6.35 Ratujmy tego ptaka - film dokumentalny (kodowany) ATV 18.05 Santa Barbara - saga USA 19.00 Niedobrana para - serial USA 20.00 Fort Boyard - francuska teleatrakcja 22.05 Potęga miłości - telenow. kolumb. 23.00 Teatrzyk Intryg przedstawia 0.00 Queenie (1) - serial obycz. USA '85 1.00 Blok filmów dokumentalnych PTK 2 16.50 Krzysztof Kolumb (12): Ciężkie drzwi - serial dla dzieci 17.15 Teleinformacje 17.30 Haggard (4) - serial komediowy 18.00 Heart & Soul - muzyka 18.30 Maria (126) - telenowela 19.15 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarka (5) - serial dokumentalny 19.40 Z planu filmowego (18) - magazyn kinowy 20.00 Opowieści prerii - thriller prod. USA (1990) 21.30 Disco Polo Mix - muzyka 22.00 Teleinformacje 22.20 Spółka rodzinna - komedia prod. USA (1993) 23.55 Dziewczyny z Kalifornii - magazyn dla dorosłych (erotyk) 0.50 Muzyczne dobranoc TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis inform. 8.40 Studio Trójki 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? (powt.) 9.10 Radź sobie sam (powt.) 9.25 Program o zdrowiu „Anestezjologia" (powt.) 9.35 Sport w Trójce (powt.) 10.05 Talenty '96 (powt.) 10.30 „W jałowcowej dżungli" 6/13 - anim. (powt.) 10.40 „W Bucikowie" odc. 3 - anim. (powt.) 10.50 Spotkania z Afryką odc. 4/5 11.10 „Miód i pszczoły" (128) - serial (powt.) 11.35 „Cristal" (369) (powt.) 12.15 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku odc. 5 „Wayne Williams - zabójca z Atlanty" 12.40 „Nauczyciel - psy i wilki" - serial obycz. (powt.) 14.00 Mity medycyny „Mordercza dieta" (powt.) 14.15 45 minut - mag. młodzieżowy 15.00 Panorama 15.10 „Przygody małego księcia" odc. 6(26) - anim. 15.35 Zgadnij, jakie to zwierzę 3/12 - „Najbardziej tajemnicze zwierzę Australii" 16.05 „Miód i pszczoły" (129) 16.25 Poradnik weekendowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 „Cristal" (370) - serial 18.00 Studio Trójki 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 EOL - magazyn telewizyjny 18.55 „Co jest grane?" 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 19.15 Na planie filmowym filmu „System" 19.30 Wieczór z Brendą Lee (cz. II) - ang. program muz. 20.00 „Powikłania" 3(13) - „Najlepsze rozwiązanie" - serial obyczajowy prod. kanad. 1994, reż. Milan Cheylov 20.50 Jeff Buckley - ang. pr. rozrywkowy z cyklu „Profile" 21.00 Kontury - magazyn publicystyczno-kulturalny 21.30 Akademia dowcipów 21.40 Homo Popularis 21.50 Panorama 22.00 „Namiętność" - serial (19) 22.45 Policjanci z dzielnicy 23.00 Hokej na lodzie: Stoczniowiec Gdańsk - Podhale Nowy Targ - 1 liga 23.45 „Detektywi" - serial kom. prod. ang. odc. 18 „Między młotem a kowadłem" 0.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Widget - bajka animowana dla dzieci 9.00 Crystal (370) 9.30 życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej (odc. 5) 10.00 Nauczyciel - Psy i wilki - serial obycz. franc. 11.45 Krakowskie legendy 12.00 Retransmisja TV POLONIA 15.00 Zapowiedź programu i konkursu dla telewidzów 15.10 Przygody małego księcia - (odc. 6) - serial anim. na podstawie książki A. de Saint-Exupery 15.35 Zgadnij, jakie to zwierzę - (odc. 3) - serial przyrodniczy dla młodzieży 16.05 Miód i pszczoły - (odc. 129) serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Msza święta z kościoła Mariackiego 17.30 Crystal (odc. 370) - serial wenezuelski 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19.00 Załatwimy to razem - magazyn interwencyjny 19.30 Wieczór z Brendą Lee - program muzyczny 20.00 Powikłania (odc. 3) - serial obycz. kanadyjski 20.50 Jeff Buckley - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Pełna kultura 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Sport 22.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Criminal Tango 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Zły duch - USA, 1990, 95', Cur- tis Hansonson. wyst. Rob Lawe, James Spader, Lisa Zane 0.33 Muzyka na dobranoc 1.00 Zakończenie programu Sky Orunia 7.00 Bliżej Europy 7.30 Bajki 8.00 W świecie muzyki 8.30 Powitanie 8.45 Gełda pracy 8.50 Film animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Nasza dyskoteka - propozycje do listy przebojów 9.30 Film 11.00 Kalejdoskop - program z udziałem telewidzów 11.30 Nasi goście 12.30 W świecie muzyki 13.00 Sport, muzyka i moda; w przerwie ok. 14 - giełda pracy 15.00 Lista przebojów Snake's Music - propozycje 15.30 Baw się razem z nami - quiz dla najmłodszych 16.10 Giełda pracy 16.15 Nasi goście 17.00 Bajki 17.30 Sky express - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Giełda pracy 18.10 Bliżej Europy 18.30 Nasza dyskoteka - propozycje do listy przebojów 19.10 Film 20.45 Sky express - skrót wydarzeń dnia 21.00 Na dużym ekranie - magazyn filmowy 21.30 Film 23.10 Rozmowa dnia 23.40 Sky express - skrót wydarzeń dnia 23.50 Pasjonaci 0.30 Bliżej Europy 1.00 Sport, muzyka i moda 3.00 Nasi goście 4.00 W świecie muzyki 5.00 Film 6.30 Muzyczny poranek TVT Trójmiasto 12.00 Powitanie 12.15 Magazyn południowy 12.30 „Daktari" - film przygodowy 13.30 „Szpital miejski" - odc. 122 14.15 „Panna dziedziczka", odc. 3 14.45 „Listonosz dzwoni zawsze dwa razy" - dramat obycz. 16.30 „Daktari" - film odc. 30 17.30 Expressquiz 18.00 „Szpital miejski", odc. 123 18.45 „Ojczym" - horror prod. USA, reż. Joseph Ruben, 20:15 Koncert życzeń (stereo) 21.00 „Panna dziedziczka", odc. 4 21.30 Informator 21.50 Rozwiązanie konkursu 22.00 „Wilk stepowy" 23.45 Erotic Night 0.00 Zakończenie program Filmnet 8:00 Casanova - komedia wł. (1965) 10:00 Pod wpływem - dramat USA (1986) 11:30 Wszystko o filmie 12:00 Cena sławy - komedia USA (1988) 13:30 W zbliżeniu: Julianne Moore 14:00 Przetrwać mimo wszystko - dramat USA (1990) 15:35 E! Przegląd wiadomości tygodnia 16:00 Filmowcy - komedia USA (1968) 17:30 Komedie roku 1995 18:00 Kochanka - dramat USA (1987) 19:30 Magazyn Oko 20:00 Siły uderzeniowe - film przyg. USA 21:30 Najpiękniejsze zakątki Europy 22:00 Bez skrupułów - thriller USA (1993) 0:00 Sztuka iluzji TVE 10.00 „Preguntas y respuestas" - pytania telewidzów 11.00 „La aventura de saber" - telewizja edukacyjna 12.00 „Bricomania" - magazyn dla majsterkowicza 12.30 Wiadomości 13.00 „La Cocina de Karlos Arguiśano" - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 „Lingo" - quiz językowy 14.00 „Euronews" 14.30 „El desprecio" - serial 15.00 Wiadomości 15.45 „Pasa la vida" - magazyn publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 17.45 „Viaje al espanol" - hiszpański dla początkujących 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 „D'Artacan y los tres Mosquepeiros" - serial animowany 19.00 „El rescate des Talisman" - serial 19.30 „Cita eon la tierra" - serial dokumentalny 20.00 „Testigo Directo" - magazyn 21.00 Wiadomości 21.35 „Cine" - seans filmowy 23.20 „Tendido cero toros" - corrida 1.30 Wiadomości Eurosport 8:30 Tenis: Magazyn ATP 9.00 Magazyn olimpijski 9.30 Magazyn narciarski 10.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie 10.35 Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w Crans Montana/Szwajcaria (na żywo) 12.00 Bobsleje: PŚ w St. Moritz/Szwajcaria 13.00 Narciarstwo styl wolny: PŚ w Mount Tremblant/Kanada 13.30 „Eurofun" - magazyn 14.00 Formuła 1 15.00 Międzynarodowy Informator Motorowy 16.00 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Zagrzebiu/Chorwacja - ćwierćfinał (na żywo) 20.00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: MŚ w Inzel 21.00 Wschodnie sztuki walki: Zawody w Paryżu 22.00 Kulturystyka 23.00 Wrestling: Wojownicy ringu 0.00 Magazyn olimpijski 0.30 Bobsleje: PŚ w St. Moritz/Szwajcaria Discovery Channel 17.00 Australijska lekcja przterwania - serial dok. 17.30 Jak pracuje brytyjskie pogotowie ratunkowe - serial dok. 18.00 Poszukiwacze skarbów: Pawi Tron Wielkiego Mogoła - serial dok. 18.30 Terra X: Egipcjanie i Fenicjanie w Ameryce - serial popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wynalazki - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.30 Poza rok 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.30 Tajemniczy świat Arthura Clarke'a: Klątwy i omeny - serial popularnonaukowy 21.00 Jurassica: Latające dinozaury - serial popularnonaukowy 22.00 Lotnictwo wojskowe: Lancaster - serial dok. 23.00 Samochodowa „klasyka samochodowa": Corvette - serial dok. 0.00 Rekiny - film przyrodn. Travel Channel 13.00 „Travel Live" (powt.) 14.00 „Wakacyjne wędrówki": Singapur 14.30 „Dziennik podróży" 15.00 „Na horyzoncie": Bali 15:30 „Smak podróży" - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 „Eye on Travel": Tajlandia 16.30 „Bon Voyage": Fiji, Kalifornia 17.00 „Na wakacje do Australii" 17:30 „Santa Barbara - amerykańska riwiera" 18.00 „Na świeżym powietrzu" 18.30 „Tajemnicze miejsca": „Przesłanie wykute w kamieniu" 19.00 „Wakacyjne wędrówki": Singapur (powt.) 19.30 „Travel, Travel": New Hampshire 20.00 „Travel Live" - magazyn 21.00 „Dziennik podróży": Anglia (powt.) 21.30 „Na horyzoncie": Bali 22.00 „Wulkany: ogień z wnętrza Ziemi": Chile i Gwatemala 23.00 „Smak podróży" RTL 6.00 Program poranny - seriale 10.00 Mo- da na sukces - serial 10:30 Rozwody - niem. serial obycz. 11.00 Gor. cena 11:30 Potyczki rodzinne - quiz 12.00 Punkt 12 12:30 Złota je- sień - serial USA 13:00 Morderstwo to jej hob- by 14:00 B. Schafer 15:00 I. Christen 16:00 H. Meiser 17:00 Jeopardy 17:30 Między nami - niem. serial 18:00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn 18:30 Exclusiv 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explo- siv 19:40 Dobre, złe czasy - serial 20:15 Her- kules - 9 odc. serialu baśniowego USA, 1995 21:15 Detektyw Rockford: Kocham Los Angeles - film krym. USA'95 23:05 RoboCop - serial s-f USA 23:35 Wiadomości 0:25 Krypta horroru - ang. film grozy, 1973 RTL 2 5.50 -9.30 Blok programów dla dzieci: 9.30 „Flipper" - serial (powt.) 10.00 „Proszę o uśmiech" - show 10.30 „Człowiek za sześć milionów dolarów" - serial (powt.) 11.20 „Dobra rada kosztuje" - serial (powt.) 11.50 -16.15 Blok programów dla dzieci: 15.30 „Supertrio" 15.50 „Tom Mrówka i jego przyjaciele" 16.15 „Flipper" - serial 16.40 „Człowiek za sześć milionów dolarów" - serial 17.35 „Dobra rada kosztuje" - serial 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 „Dobra rada kosztuje' serial 18.45 „Kojak" - serial 19.45 „Proszę o uśmiech" - show 20.15 „Przygody Billa i Teda" („Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure") - komedia przygodowa, USA 1989, reż. Stephen Herek, wyst.: Keanu Reeves, Alex Winter, George Carlin, Bernie Casey i in. (86 min) 22.15 „Schyłek amerykańskiego imperium" - komedia, Kanada 1986, reż. Denys Arcand, wyst.: Dominiąue Michel, Dorothae Berryman, Louise Portal, Pierre Curzi i in. (120 min) 0.00 „Redakcja" - magazyn reporterów 0.50 Życie jak sen" - serial 1:20 „David Letterman" - show 2.10 Wiadomości SAT 1 5.30 „Niemcy dzisiaj" - magazyn 9.00 „Cannon" - serial 10.00 „Co to znaczy?" - teleturniej 10.30 „Walet, Dama, Herig" - teleturniej 11.00 „Kerner" - talk show 12.00 „Vera w południe" - serial 13.00 „Trapper John, M.D." - serial 14.00 „Star Trek: Głębia kosmiczna 9" - serial 15.00 „MacGyver" - serial 16.00 „Idź na całość!" - teleturniej 17.00 „X albo O" - teleturniej 17:30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 „Ród Wagenfeldów" - serial 18:30 Magazyn informacyjny 19.00 „Koło fortuny" - teleturniej 20.00 „Miłość to nie żart" („Funny About Love") - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyst.: Gene Wilder, Christine Lahti, Mary Stuart Masterson, Robert Prosky i in. (97 min) 22.00 „A.S." - serial 23.00 „Goście Haralda Schmidta" - show 0.00 „Czarny tunel" („Black Tunnel") - włoski film sensacyjny, 1986, reż. Federico Bruno, wyst.: Flaminia Lizzani, Carl Heimo, Gianni Garko, Spiros Focas i in. (70 min) 1.20 „Star Trek: Głębia kosmiczna 9" - serial (powt.) PRO 7 7.10 -8.00 Seriale animowane: 8.00 „Pod jednym dachem" - serial 8.25 „Waltonowie" - serial 9.10 „Kto tu jest szefem?" - serial (powt.) 9.40 „Bill Cosby Show" (powt.) 10.10 „Il Bisbetico Domato"- komedia, Włochy 1980, reż. Franco Castellano & Pipolo (100 min) 12.05 „Detektyw w sutannie" - serial 13.00 „SAM" - magazyn 13.35 „Chaos do kwadratu" - serial 14.05 „Arabella Kiesbauer" - talk show 15.05 „Domek na prerii" - serial 16.05 -17.25 Seriale animowane: 17.25 „Pod jednym dachem" - serial 17.55 „Kto tu jest szefem?" - serial 18.30 „Bill Cosby Show" 19.00 „Taff' - mag. informacyjny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 „Szpiedzy" - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. Jerry London (92 min) 22.00 „Wyrównany rachunek" - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Dwight H. Little (82 min) 23.35 „Dance of the Dwarfs" - film przygodowy, USA 1982, reż. Gus Trikonis (86 min) 1.10 Wiadomości 1.20 „Grzechy miłości" (powt.) TNT 6.00-20.00 CARTOON NETWORK - seriale animowane 18.00 „Scooby Doo" (A/F/H) 18.30 „Jetsonowie" (A/F/S/H) 19.00 „Tom i Jerry" (A) 19.15 Premiery kreskówek (A/F/S/H) 19.30 „Między nami, Jaskiniowcami" (A/F/S/H) 20.00 Wieczór filmowy TNT: „The Liquidator" - angielski film sensacyjny, 1966, reż. Jack Cardiff, wyst.: Rod Taylor, Trevor Howard, Jill St. John, Wilfrid Hyde-White i in. (100 min)(A/F/S/Fin/H/Hol) 22.00 „Telefon" - film sensacyjny, USA 1977, reż. Don Siegel, wyst.: Charles Bronson, Lee Remick, Donald Pleasence, Tyne Dały i in. (103 min)(A/F/S/H) 0.00 „Murder, She Said" - angielski film kryminalny, 1962, reż. George Pollock, wyst.: Margaret Rutherford, Arthur Kennedy, Muriel Pavlow, James Robertson i in. (87 min)(A) 1.35 „The Green Helmet" - angielski film obyczajowy, reż. Michael Forlong 3:10 „The Brokem Horseshoe" 4:35 „There Was a Young Lady" TV 5 8.05 Dziennik kanadyjski 8.35 „Historia nauki w Europie" 9.30 „Dacouverte" - magazyn naukowy (powt.) 10.00 „Kto żyje" - magazyn medyczny 10.35 „Nie trzeba marzyć" (powt.) 11.35 „Tygodnik" (powt.) 12.30 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 12.35 Dziennik France 3 13.05 „Światła Paryża" (powt.) 13.30 „Madecin des hommes" - serial (powt.) 15.00 Mag. szwajcarski (powt.) 15.30 Damy serca - serial (powt.) 16.00 Dziennik TV5 16.15 „Bibi i jej przyjaciele" - magazyn dla dzieci 16.45 „Fa, si, la - śpiewajcie" - quiz 17.15 „Studio Gabriel" - program muzyczny 17.45 „Pytania dla mistrza" - gra 18.15 „Wizje Ameryki" - reportaże i wywiady 18.25 „Gra TV5" 18.30 Dziennik TV5 19.00 „Światła Paryża" 19.25 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 19:30 Dziennik belgijski 20.00 „Fort Boyard" - gra tv 21.30 „Notatnik obieżyświata" - magazyn 22.00 Pogoda dla pięciu kontynentów 22.05 Dziennik France 2 22.40 „Taratata" - variatas 23.45 „Wolny wybór" - magazyn kulturalny 0.30 Dziennik Soir 3 1.00 Dziennik szwajcarski 1.30 Powtórzenia programów BBC Prime 8.40 „Słowa i słówka" - teleturniej 9.05 „Zamki" - serial 9.35 „Ludzie ze wschodu" - serial 10.05 Prognoza pogody 10.10 „Kilroy" - talk show 11.00 Wiadomości BBC 11.05 Program po zapowiedzi 11.30 Poranek z Anne i Nickiem 12.00 Wiadomości BBC 12.05 Poranek z Anne i Nickiem 13.00 Wiadomości BBC 13.05 „Pebble Mili" - magazyn 14.00 „Zamki" - serial 14.30 „Ludzie ze wschodu" - serial 15.00 „Szef kuchni poleca" 15.10 „Kilroy" - talk show 15.55 „Bajkowe opowieści" - serial (powt.) 16.10 „Kroniki Narni" - serial (powt.) 16.40 „The Boot Street Band" - serial (powt.) 17.05 „Słowa i słówka" - teleturniej (powt.) 17.35 „SyWania Waters" - serial 18:30 Lista przebojów muzyki pop 19.00 „Świat dzisiaj" - magazyn 19:30 „Wildlife" - magazyn przyrodniczy 20.00 „Imperium pana Brittasa" - serial 20.30 „The Bill" - serial 21.00 „W Preston bez zmian" - serial 21.55 Prognoza pogody 22.00 Wiadomości BBC 22.30 „Garść śmiechu" 23.00 „Nocne rozmowy Jools Holland" - talk show 0.00 „Łzy na dobranoc" 1.00 -7.00 Powt. programów